One Piece At A Time
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Luffy eats the Kuro Kuro fruit as a small child, changing the course of his pirate career, and the way he'll handle his search for freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Title : One Piece At A Time

Rating : M

Pairing : Luffy/F?

Timeline : Episode One

Summary : Luffy eats the Kuro Kuro fruit as a  
small child, changing the course of his pirate  
career, and the way he'll handle his search for  
freedom.

Disclaimer: I wish they did belong to me, but  
they don't.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Garp glared heatedly at his old friend and boss.  
The goat loving Fleet Admiral was interefering  
with his spending time with his cute little  
grandson. Time better spent training him to be  
an iron hard marine.

He'd been trapped on his ship for the last five  
months putting up with whiny grunts who couldn't  
wipe their own noses. Now, finally, his leave  
was starting. Except the stupid seagull wearing  
Buddha had dragged him into his office for some  
assignment someone else could do it.

" DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? " Sengoku yelled, slamming  
the small treasure chest shaped box onto the  
desk. " We finally located the Yami Yami fruits  
twin fruit the Koru Koru fruit. The one fruit  
capable of battling against the Yami fruits  
powers! With this fruit the Marines will  
rise in their fight in Absolute Justice! I want  
you to take this to the Inaguaration Ceremony  
in Logue town immediately. "

" NO! I'M ON LEAVE! " Garp roared. " Get that  
lazy bastard Ka... ! "

" GARP! " Sengoku's eyes went white, tossing  
his desk into the wall.

Garp growled back and prepared to fight. He had  
a grandson waiting for him.

00000

Luffy sat cross legged next to a wall outside  
Party's Bar, his arms crossed, and a large  
pout on his face. Ji-chan had dragged him out  
of bed at three in the morning for training.  
Not letting him eat, or use the bathroom.

His stomach groaned in protest, drawing a  
sigh. The boys eyes scanned the small chest  
next to him. Ji-chan had left it with him.  
All the man had said was for him to protect  
it.

A loud roar came from his stomach again.  
Maybe it was some sort of super secret food.  
After all, Ji-chan and the Marines he brought  
with him always had food of some kind. Plus,  
Ji-chan had been in the bar for forever, and  
ever.

Nodding to himself, he lifted the lid. Drops  
of drool fell at the sight of a small kiwi  
sized fruit. It was covered in drop like shapes  
of different colors, and sizes.

Luffy quickly popped it into his mouth and  
swallowed it whole.

" Ugh. " He stuck his tongue out, then  
sighed. " It was barely a bite. "

" Ahhhh! "

He glanced up absently at his screaming Ji-chan.  
The man turning purple in fury as his face  
screwed up at the sight of the empty box.

" You baka! " Garp bellowed. " YOU ATE THE  
KURO KURO FRUIT! "

Luffy blinked at the fists of his Ji-Chan and  
took off down the dirt road as fast as his  
short legs would take him. " Not the fist of  
Love, Ji-Chan! "

00000

" Luffy? " An older voice cried out. "Monkey  
D. Luffy? "

Luffy paused mid-bite, lowering the baked potato  
back to his plate. He lifted his head to study  
the man curiously. The boy had no idea what age  
the man was, but he seemed to be in his middle  
ages. Dressed for fishing, or diving work.

" Yeah. "

" Are the rumors true? " The man trembled.  
" You ate the Kuro Fruit? "

" Ah. " Luffy nodded once. Ji-Chan had been  
both furious, and proud. Furious because of  
the trouble he was in for letting Luffy near  
the fruit in the first place. Proud because  
of the kind of Marine the fruit could make  
Luffy.

Though, Luffy was going to be a pirate.

" Please, I beg you. " The man bowed. " Use  
it on me. "

" You're Aki. " Makino placed a glass she was  
cleaning up. " You're a fisherman. "

" I was, specializing in diving. " He explained.  
" However, two months ago, I accidentally ate  
the Hyou Hyou fruit. Therefore I can no longer  
continue my career, or support my family. "

Luffy would help him, but he was also curious.

" Hyou? " He slid off the bar stool and approached  
the man.

" The pocket fruit. " Aki kneeled down to him.  
" I can create infinte pockets, make the pockets  
on my clothes as deep as I want, or connect them  
to other peoples pockets. "

" Sugoi! " Luffy got stars in his eyes.

" Will you help me? " Aki asked.

" Hai. " Luffy laid his hand on Aki's arm.

He scrunched up his face in concentration, and  
activated his powers. The Absorbtion fruit pulled  
the Hyou into his body easily but pain rolled  
through his skin as he backed away. Sweat slowly  
beaded it's way to the surface, running faster  
and faster.

Falling to his knees he let the Hyou explode  
throughout his body as it tried to combine.  
But despite how dull he could be, something told  
him, it wouldn't be easy.

00000

Luffy happily raced through town. One of the  
town dogs on his heels. His Ji-chan was far  
away which meant no Fist of Love for a while,  
or being thrown into the darkest parts of the  
islands forest, or off bottomless cliffs, or...

"...help... "

The small boy slowed down beside the harbor and  
cocked his head at the strange looking man. His  
skin was orange and stripped. Webbing covered  
his hands and feet. There were gills on his neck.

Oh, and he was really beat up.

" Yo, Ji-san, you're not looking so hot. " He  
casually picked his nose.

" Please, help me. " The man seemed to hate  
asking.

Luffy glanced up at the gathering crowd. There  
was some hesitation in there faces. Thankfully  
Makino was there, and pushed forward.

" I'll get Doctor Mao. " She volunteered,  
running off.

The others remained quiet, staring at the strange  
guy.

' Huh. ' He squated next to him, and touched  
his arm. The orange dude's breathing was fading  
off fast.

Luffy activated his powers for the second time  
in his life. Slowly absorbing the Ji-san's  
injuries into his own body.

" You idiot, stop! " The Mayor yelled. " It's  
just a Fishman. "

But he didn't stop, not even when he started to  
black out.

00000

Tomo blinked awake. The Tiger Shark Fishman  
slowly examined his surroundings caustiously.  
The room seemed to be a small human hospital  
room. The door was cracked open, so he knew  
it wasn't locked.

Strangly, he wasn't hurting, or bandaged. The  
young boy who helped him was sprawled out on  
his chest, however. The four year old thickly  
wrapped with bloody gauze.

" He refused to leave you. " A young woman spoke  
up from the corner.

He eyed her wearily.

" I'm Makino. I take care of Luffy when Garp-San  
is gone. " She smiled brightly, moving to the  
chair by the bed.

" What happened? " He demanded.

" Luffy ate the Kuro Kuro Fruit. " The green  
haired woman explained. " He can absorb devil  
fruit powers and injuries. "

He nodded absently. " But why help a fishman? "

" He thinks you're the coolest person ever. "  
Makino giggled.

Tomo's eye's widened in shock. He was an escaped  
slave. Someone who hated asking humans for help.  
Now here was two humans who'd saved his life. One  
a four year old who was clinging to him and thought  
he was awesome.

How was he supposed to react to that?

A loud yawn came from the child in question.

Tomo reluctantly glanced down and watched black  
eyes land on him. Those eyes began to sparkle  
in wonder.

" You're awake! " Luffy yelped happily. " Can  
you really breath under water? Are you fast in  
water? Can I become a Fishman too? What's your  
name? Be my friend! "

The poor Fishman froze as Luffy scrambled up  
his chest and latched onto his neck. Somehow  
he got the feeling he would never, ever get  
rid of the little guy again.

And all the while Makino was giggling hysterically.

" By the way, I'm afraid Luffy got into your  
bag and ate the food in it. He has the metabolism  
of the D. family. " Makino sighed.

Tomo rolled his eyes up to the ceiling but a  
small smile tugged at his lips as the boy nattered  
on in his ear. The only food in his bag was an  
expermental devil fruit he'd stolen from the  
Celestral Dragons, particularly Joker. Making  
sure to destroy their research on it.

The only successful one to grant the ability to  
swim. A Zoan fruit. Uojin Uojin no Mi, Model  
Wobbegong Shark.

' Guess I'll have to stick around and teach him  
how to be a proper fishman. '

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

Luffy munched happily on another apple as Coby  
navigated the eight person short range boat to  
Shells town. Beside him Tomo was telling Coby  
about the Celestrial Dragons, and the Marines  
role to them. Something Luffy already had drilled  
into his head.

Coby was turning green in the face at what Tomo  
was saying. " But... "

The Fishman turned and lifted the back of his  
shirt, showing the brand on his back. Ama Kakeru  
Ryu no Hizume. Hoof of the Flying Dragon.

" The Marines work for the Celestrial Dragons? "  
Coby weakly asked.

" Ji-chan said so. " Luffy grabbed another apple.

" His Ji-san is Garp the Fist. " Tomo answered  
the boy before he could ask.

" His punches hurt. " Luffy absently stated,  
swallowing the apple whole. He snatched up a  
third apple.

" I wanted to be a Marine so I could save  
people. " Coby slumped bonelessly. " I wanted  
to stop Pirates, and protect civilians. "

" You still can. " Tomo gently ruffled the  
boys hair. " This moron here, has some weird  
romantized idea about what being a Pirate is. "

" What idea? " Coby perked up.

" He thinks Pirates are basically explorers  
who roam the world looking for adventure,  
treasure, and beating up bad guys. " Tomo  
dryly explained.

Coby's face went deadpanned with a massive  
sweatdrop on the back.

" Don't forget the parties and drinking. "  
Luffy took two more apples. " We really  
should get a Musician for the crew next.  
Assuming this Zoro guy works out. "

" See? " Tomo smirked.

" If it doesn't work out... " Coby nervouly.

" You can leave at anytime. " Tomo assured.

" Thank you, Tomo-san. " Coby bowed. " What  
position on the crew will I fill? "

" Luffy? " Tomo poked him.

Luffy smiled at Tomo. Despite how dull he was  
the Fishman had forcibly educated him over the  
years about anything he might need to know as  
a Pirate Captain. In the end, he'd made Tomo  
his Quartermaster in revenge.

" Assisstant Quartermaster, but we'll let  
you apprentice under different members of our  
crew. After you get strong enough, you can  
take on a job of your own. " Luffy nudged  
his straw hat down at Coby's beaming face.

" Luffy-san! " The boy tearfully bowed  
deeper. " Thank you. "

" Ah. No problem. Shishishishi. " Luffy waved  
off.

He leaned back and munched on the last apple.

-  
To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Title : One Piece At A Time V. 2

Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )

Rating : M

Pairing : Luffy/Robin

Timeline : Episode One

Summary : Luffy Saves Sabo

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I have no  
beta reader for this genre. So drop me a line if  
you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong to

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Luffy hobbled determinedly out of the secret passage Dadan's  
bandits used to sneak into Goa on occassion. He had escaped  
Dadan's to search for the still missing Ace and Dadan. He  
nearly didn't make it out of the house due to his severe  
injuries, but for once, his willpower was strong enough  
to make it.

He hadn't counted on the ashes of the Grey Terminal to be  
crawling with soliders searching for survivers. He had been  
forced to search the forest and beach next to the Grey  
Terminal in hopes they'd made it that far.

He'd found nothing. Leaving only the city as a possibile hiding  
place.

Except... no one was around. There was loud cheering in the  
distance to his confusion. Limping deeper into the city, he  
came to the Gao harbor. An enourmous crowd was there, staring  
at a giant marine ship.

His eyes widened consideribly at the sight of a small fishing boat  
coming up next to the marine ship. He could see a pirate flag flying  
on it. A pirate flag that could only belong to his brother, Sabo.

A boom rang out and the ship caught on fire. Alarmed, he pushed  
into the crowd, forcing his way into the front. There he could see  
a large, fat man on the ship with a rifle pointed at Sabo.

" SABO! "

One brother was missing, maybe dead, and now for the second  
time in two days he was watching someone try to kill one of  
his brother.

Gulping back his tears, he hurriedly looked around. He sprinted  
over to a nearby wooden pole on the docks and grabbed hold of  
it, then pulled back as far as he could.

" Gum gum rocket! " He cried out, shooting through the air  
toward the fishing boat.

" LUFFY! " He heard Dogra screaming in horror.

He landed in front of Sabo in a heap of limbs.

" Luffy?! What are you doing?! Get out of here! " Sabo jerked  
him up.

Another boom thundered through the air, and he fell forward as  
his chest expanded. It instantly snapped back to normal. The  
bullet which hit him rebounded into the distance.

" Come on. " Luffy grabbed his brother tightly.

" You're hurt! " Sabo tried to squirm away to check out his  
little brother.

Luffy reached out with one hand, once more stretching it on  
the frame of the boat, and snapped forward back toward the  
docks.

" NO! I won't go back! " Sabo yelled in his ear.

They crashed down in front of Dogra on the pavement of the  
harbor. Seconds later, they looked up to the fishing boat  
exploding.

Sabo's eyes dilated in realization. Luffy still clutching him  
in tears at the near miss.

" We have to go! " Dogra lifted up Sabo. " If the Celestrail  
Dragon gets you, he'll have you executed. "

Luffy stumbled to his feet to follow the running bandit.  
As he went through the crowd, a set of heavy hands  
snatched him up by his collar. Still moving his legs in  
the air, Luffy glanced up into the enraged face of Sabo's  
father.

' Uh-oh. ' He gasped in fear.

" You filth! " The man glared, marching toward the docking  
marine ship. " You dare go against a god! "

" God? " Luffy started to glare back. " What are you  
babbling about? "

" The Celestrial Dragon! " The man spat back.

" There's a dragon! " Luffy began to shiver in delight.  
" Cool! Where is it? "

Instead of answering, the man dumped him on the ground  
in front of a weird fat man. He was wearing a strange white  
dress, with a bubble around his head. His black hair was  
swept up in the most ridiculus style he'd ever seen.

" Eh? Who the hell are you? " Luffy cocked his head up at  
the red faced man.

" You... " The man sputtered. His eyes grew larger and he  
backhanded him, sending him to the ground.

" What's your name? " A marine asked nervously.

Luffy narrowed his eyes at the group in anger. " Monkey  
D. Luffy. "

The marine inhaled sharply. " You know Vice Admiral  
Garp? "

" He's my grandpa. " He grumbled at them with a sharp  
look.

The fat mans face screwed up at the information.

" My lord, if he's Garp the Fists grandson... " The  
marine began to sweat.

" Very well, I won't kill this... thing. " The fat man  
reluctantly stated. " But he will be punished for  
going against a God. Lock him in a cell for now. I'll  
see to it later. "

Luffy opened his mouth to curse the man, but the  
marine slapped his hand over his mouth. He grumbled,  
kicked, and bit as he was hauled onto the ship.

" Quiet! Do you want to die?! " The marine snapped.  
" You've angered a God. The only thing keeping you  
alive is your grandfather, but if you keep this up, even  
Garp won't save you. "

Luffy fell limp as he tried to get his mind around what  
the marine was saying. He knew he wasn't the brightest  
of people. So he tended to just file things he didn't  
understand as a mystery.

But he was in a lot of trouble now, and he didn't  
understand why. Or even why the fat man was considered  
a God.

" If you want to live, stay quiet, be respectful, and take  
whatever punishment is given to you without protest. "  
The marine sat him in a cell. " The man you insulted  
is a Celestrial Dragon. A decedant of the World Governments  
former kings. They are above all laws. They can and do  
control the marines. "

Luffy swallowed, getting the basic gist of his explanation.  
He was really in a lot of trouble, this time.

" I want my brothers. " He began to sob in fear.

But he somehow knew deep down, not even his brothers  
could save him.

00000

Sabo struggled against the ropes binding him from shoulders  
to toes. His piercing glare shooting at the bandits keeping him  
from rescueing his little brother. The brother that had saved  
his life early that morning.

" IT'S ACE! " Dogra cried, running into the house. " He's  
alive! "

" ACE! HELP! " Sabo hollered.

His brother stumbled into the house carrying Dadan. The  
dark haired boy blinking at the sight of him. " Sabo? What  
are you doing here? Why are you tied up? "

" GET HIM! " Magra ordered in a panic, taking Dadan.

The group of bandits leapt onto the shocked Ace. Tieing  
him up with another set of ropes.

" HEY! Get off me! " Ace fought back.

The bandits finally tossed the bound boy next to Sabo.

" YOU MORONS! What the hell are you up to?! " Ace  
coldly demanded.

" I'm sorry, Ace. " Dogra wiped his face with a small  
cloth. " Luffy has been caught by a Celestrial Dragon. "

Sabo bent over to bite the ropes. Knawing at the rope  
desperately.

" They aren't going to execute him, but he is to be  
punished. " Magra spoke up.

" Why? " Dadan asked weakly.

" Luffy stopped the Celestrial Dragon from killing Sabo. "  
Dogra swallowed.

Sabo stopping biting the rope at Ace's silence. Glancing  
over, he saw the boy staring at him in horror.

" We have to save Luffy. " Sabo reminded him.

Dadan sighed heavily. " Knock them out, and make  
sure they don't escape. "

Sabo jerked his head back around, " NO! "

A sharp pain at the back of his neck sent him into  
a troubled darkness. His last thoughts on his treasured  
brother.

' Luffy. '

00000

Garp, for once, was completely serious as his ship sped  
towards Dawn Island. To Goa, where his precious grandson  
was being held by a Celestrial Dragon. The transponder call  
had come from a Marine Captain he trained a number of  
years ago.

" Luffy, you fool. " Garp grumbled in concern.

Yet he couldn't help the pride he felt. Luffy had saved his  
brothers life. The boys loyalty made his heart swell at the  
kind of Marine he would one day become.

But going against the Celestrial Dragon...

He gripped the ships rail tightly. His eyes focused on the  
approaching island. It had taken five days to make the trip.  
The Captain had said Luffy's punishment had already  
started, and would continue throughout the week of the  
Dragons stay in Goa.

Right now, it was just physical punishment. However,  
the Captain was worried. The Celestrial Dragon had  
something special planned for his grandson.

Urging the ship faster, he spotted the ship holding Luffy  
hostage. The ship pulled up their side, and he leapt the  
distance to the deck of the other ship.

" Admiral?! " A sergent snapped to attention.

" Where's Luffy? " He demanded.

" Down below. " The teen stuttered. " In a cell. "

Garp marched into the bowels of the ship.

" Sir! No one is to see him without permission! "

He paused mid-step. If he went against the Dragon,  
Luffy might end up executed anyway. Still, following  
the orders of someone who praticed slavery, murder,  
and kidnapping on a regular occasion didn't set well  
with him.

" Where is this Dragon? " He finally asked.

" In his quarters. " The teen stepped away from Garps  
rage. " He's preparing for Luffy's next session. "

Garp growled at the words. " Take me to him. Now! "

" Yes, sir! " The teen snapped a salute.

The Vice Admiral muttered to himself in anger. Following  
the teen quickly. He hurried up the stairs to the large,  
plush quarters were the Dragon was.

He pushed the teen out of the way, and banged on the  
door. A minute passed as he waited impatiently. After  
an eternity, where he fought not to bust the door in,  
a slave opened the door.

" Get out of the way. " He strode through the slave,  
and up to the Dragon lounging on a sofa. " My Lord,  
I understand you have my grandson prisoner. "

The man slowly lifted his head to look at him. " Garp.  
Your ' grandson ' went against a God. By all rights I  
should execute the brat. However, because of your  
past services to the Saints, I am overlooking this  
outrage. "

" And his punishment? " Garp asked softly.

" Flaied with a sea-prism whip. " The Saint drawled.  
" Denied sleep, food, and water. Injected with liquid  
sea-prism. I have also had the... pleasure of having  
him fight several animals without his powers. It's quite  
entertaining. "

Garp clenched his fists in rage. " And the rest of his  
punishment? "

" Oh... " The Saint smirked darkly. " The King was kind  
enough to gift me with a devil fruit. I've always wanted  
to see what would happen if a devil fruit user ate two. "

Garp shook as he saw red. " You said... "

" ...I wouldn't execute him. " The Saint inturrpted sharply.  
" I plan to keep my promise. If he survives eating the  
devil fruit you can have that... creature back. "

The vice admiral lowered his face so the Celestrial Dragon  
wouldn't see how dark it was getting. He forced himself  
to choke out the necessary words. " Thank you for your  
mercy. "

But he didn't mean it. Because it wasn't mercy.

00000

Luffy blinked through the haze covering his blood  
shot eyes. The pain was a constant sharp stabbing  
as he was forced onto the deck of the ship for another  
round of punishment.

He saw his grandfather next to the bastard Dragon.  
The elder man was staring at him blankly, but Luffy  
could read the concern in his eyes.

" We are leaving tonight. " The fat fake God drawled.  
" Therefore this is your last punishment. If you survive,  
you may go. "

Luffy nervously glanced at the Marine Captain approaching  
with a small treasure chest. The man kneeled before him  
and opened it. Inside was a kiwi sized fruit. White in color,  
with gold swirls covering it.

A devil fruit.

His eyes widened in shock at the sight of it. Shanks had  
explained that he was never to eat another devil fruit  
or he would die. The Red Head had forced him to memorize  
the tell tale signs of a devil fruit, just in case.

" You will eat the devil fruit. " The Celestrial Dragon ordered.

The boy glanced at his grandfather, who nodded once, ever so  
slightly. Then to the Captain holding the fruit with an air of  
sadness.

' Ace. Sabo. ' Luffy picked up the fruit with bloody hands.  
He could see his two older brothers in his mind. Giving him  
strength.

Drawing back his shoulders proudly, he stared up at the  
Celestrial Dragon in defience, and popped the fruit into  
his mouth.

' I will be the King of Pirates. '

00000

Ace and Sabo sat perched on the back of their  
legs next to the unconscious form of Luffy. The  
small boy covered in thick bandages from the top  
of his head to his toes. Even now, they could see  
blood slowly soaking through the two inch thick  
gauze.

On the otherside of the Futon, Garp was sitting  
cross legged. A bandaged Dadan next to him. Both  
adults were passing a large jug of sake between  
them.

" How the hell did the brat survive? " Dadan  
broke the silence.

" The D. luck kicked in. " Garp sighed. " He  
ate one of the two only Devil Fruits which  
allows for multiple powers. The Koru Koru  
Fruit. The brother Fruit of the Yomi Yomi  
Fruit. "

" What does it do? " Ace frowned over at his  
grandfather.

" It lets the user transfer Devil Fruit powers  
from one person to another, eat other Devil  
Fruits, and even seperate the curse of the  
Fruits by transfering it to someone, or something  
else. " Garp's face darkened. " Luffy is going  
to hunted relentlessly for his power. "

" What? " Sabo paled. " Why? "

Garp drank deeply from the jug and handed it  
back to Dadan. " Devil Fruits are reborn into  
a plain fruit nearest to the previous wielders  
death. All someone has to do is kill Luffy  
while having a fruit nearby. "

Ace glanced silently at Sabo. The two boys  
staring at each other in conversation only  
they, or Luffy would understand.

Their precious little brother would never be  
safe now. They'd known the danger he would be  
in as a pirate, and could partially accept it.  
But now, even as a pirate, his life would be  
far more dangerous. Hunted by people of all  
strengths.

' We can't lose him. ' Ace swallowed his tears.  
' We can't risk it. Not again. Not after  
everything that's happened. '

' He won't let one of us be the Captain. ' Sabo  
silently answered. ' He will never go back on  
the promise he made to Shanks. '

' Are you willing...? ' Ace cocked his head.

' Yes. Are you...? ' Sabo replied.

' To keep him safe... yes. ' Ace didn't hesitate.

The two brothers glanced back at Luffy, their  
decision made.

" I'll have to change your training. " Garp  
made a fist in anger. " Their are two types  
of fighting abilities the three of you will  
have to master before you become Marines. Haki,  
and Rokushiki. "

Ace had never heard of either. Neither had  
Sabo.

" I'll explain them to you after Luffy wakes  
up. "

" Garp-san... " Sabo piped up. " Will you  
arrange for me to take Luffy's last name? I  
want to legally be his brother. "

Ace froze. The thought had never occured to  
him before. While he held no grudge against  
his mother, he was still resentful for her  
involvement with Gol D. Roger.

" Me too, gramps. " Ace croaked. The idea of the  
three of them as legal brothers was something  
he loved.

" Hmph. " Garp smirked at them. " Very well. I  
have a friend who owes me a few favors. "

Ace nodded absently, staring at Luffy once again.

The two older brothers were going to make sure  
nothing happened to him. Ever again.

-  
To Be Continued 


End file.
